Cr1TiKaL
Cr1TiKaL (aka Charlie or penguinz0) is a Gamer and YouTuber who specializes in Let's Plays and commentaries. He is known for his sarcastic deadpan reactions, almost monotonous voice, and crude humor. He lives with his girlfriend and dog, but is constantly moving from place to place. This is because he has a curse placed on him that makes LEGO Star Wars characters pursue him constantly. Due to his mother's egg cell being fertilized with G Fuel instead of his father's sperm, his was born with extra genetic potential that no ordinary human being can achieve. He has since unlocked this potential and evolved into a gamer, a genetically superior race of human beings that can perform superhuman feats and abilities. Etymology Cr1TiKaL goes by three names; Charlie, his real name, Cr1TiKaL, his alias, and penguinz0, his channel name. Cr1TiKaL is the alias Charlie goes by online. His favorite bird is the penguin, which is why his YouTube channel's name is "penguinz0". Physiology Cr1TiKaL is a 5'6'' male. His ethnicity is debated amongst his fans, but a lot of people lean towards him being Asian or Hispanic. He often wears a white t-shirt in his videos. The lower half of his body is rarely seen, but he often wears black shorts and shoes as well. Weapons and Abilities Research is still being conducted. Abilities * LEGO Star Wars Curse '''- Because Charlie refused to review LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, he was cursed by a mysterious force, and now he is constantly being pursued by LEGO characters. More research is currently being conducted on the nature of the curse as Charlie describes it. Because these characters will attack anything that gets in their way to defeat their target, anybody who faces Charlie in a fight must also deal with the onslaught of LEGO Star Wars characters. * '''Cr1TiKaL Curse - Anybody who is bested by Cr1TiKaL in any competition, be it games, bets, or combat (formal or informal), is cursed with having a little bit of his personality added to theirs, albeit a part of his personality that is greatly exaggerated. This means they will only be able to talk in a deadpan tone of voice, hyper-exaggerate every thing or event they describe, and speak with excessive amounts of vulgarity and sexual innuendos. People afflicted with this curse may allude to non-existent sexual desires that would be considered as taboo by many, form extensively elaborate jokes and insults directed towards anything and anyone they see, or jokingly claim to have done outrageous and socially unacceptable things that they haven't done, such as spying on people in the shower or raiding their panty drawers. On the flipside, any exaggerations those afflicted with this curse make in regards to their own strength end up becoming true, which is speculated to be why Anthony Sully Sullivan's arsenal is so powerful despite being centered around products that wouldn't normally be conventional in combat. * Gamer Powers - Charlie was once a boy. Then he was a man, and now he is a gamer, which he considers the peak of human evolution, a state of apotheosis where he can perform superhuman feats. However, only a special kind of person can be born with the potential to become a gamer, as one has to be born from G Fuel fertilizing their mother's egg cell rather than semen. This embedded hidden genetic potential within his body that allows him to pull from an extensive pool of superpowers that can be unlocked by mastering different games. ** G Fuel Consumption - As a gamer, Charlie's source of power is G Fuel. A gamer's potential for growth expands with regular consumption, almost like a muscle. Charlie theorizes that the Kraken is actually real and was originally a normal octopus prior to being exposed to a dangerous amount of G Fuel. *** Hibernation - Over-consumption of G Fuel can damage one's liver, so Charlie recommends to his fellow gamers to hibernate twice a week. For a gamer, this can repair muscles and internal organs ** Full Moon - During the event of a full moon, the power of a gamer dramatically increases. * Nunchucks '''- Charlie wields a pair of nunchucks that he can bring in and out of existence to his heart's content. He gained this power by exercising his gaming expertise in Soul Caliber VI. ** '''Trajectory Control - The Nunchucks are embedded with physics-defying properties that allow them to alter the trajectory of any projectile that comes into contact with them, even if said projectile is made of raw energy, lacks physical form, damages the fabric of space and time, or comes from a higher plane of existence. Using this, any projectile that touches them can be sent flying in any direction Cr1TiKaL wants. This is controlled by Cr1TiKaL's mind. When thrown, Cr1TiKal can also alter the trajectory of the nunchucks themselves. This allows him to make them spin rapidly, chase after opponents, or fly back to him like a boomerang. *** Tiger Titties Hurricane - A special move where Charlie throws his nunchucks. As they fly through the air, they rotate fast enough to create a large scale hurricane that pulls opponents in. He learned this move after playing I Wanna Be The Guy. * Water Powers - Charlie has the power to selectively choose whether or not all or part of his body maintains the property of water. ** Moist Meter - When Charlie is in his liquid form, he can sense the levels of moisture in his surroundings to detect how wet things are. If the levels are high enough, he can absorb the moisture to use it for his water powers. He can also use this to tamper with chemistry by separating water from any ingredients it is mixed with. For example, he can take all of the water out of a can of soda, leaving behind nothing but the remaining chemicals and ingredients, as most soft drinks are 90% water. Because of this ability, any water he absorbs is 100% pure water with no bacteria or minerals. If he really wanted to, he could also steal all of the moisture from another human's body, but he isn't a killer, so he doesn't do it. Typically air tends to be pretty moist, so he always has some minimal access to water. *** Waterbending '''- Charlie can mold and craft the shape and volume of water into whatever he wants it to be, while still having it retain its liquid form. He can use this ability in a variety of ways. **** '''Tidal Waves - When Charlie has enough water stored up, he can create massive waves of water, even when he's on dry land. According to him, this ability has the potential to wipe out islands, clearing them off the surface of the earth, all the way down to the bottom of the ocean, leaving no evidence that any landmass existed to begin with. **** Torrents '''- Charlie can let out powerful, long, concentrated streams of water to attack opponents. He can fire these out of any part of his body, including his feet. He can also use this to propel himself into the air by firing torrents at the ground. ***** '''Torrential Razor - A move where Charlie condenses his water torrents to the point of being thinner than paper, while still possessing the same mass. This high-pressurized blast can cut through more dense materials. However, it wears Charlie out quickly and is very slow to aim. Habitat Research is still being conducted. Behavior Defensive Habits Research is still being conducted. Offensive Habits Research is still being conducted. Social Habits Research is still being conducted. Relationships Research is still being conducted. Stats 'Speed' Research is still being conducted. 'Physical Strength' Research is still being conducted. 'Destructive Force' Research is still being conducted. 'Durability' Research is still being conducted. 'Intelligence ' Research is still being conducted. 'Stamina' Research is still being conducted.